The Son
The Son is the main character of the “Camping” trilogy. He appears in all three games, and is an antihero who will rescue or kill players. Storyline [[Hotel |'Hotel' ]] He will first appear in hotel, as a child, who watches as his father questioning the players on the incident caused at Hotel Gloomo. He can reappear in the good ending where he watches as his mother thanking the police for arriving and sorting the chaos out, as they are ready to leave the hotel. Specky Woods Camping Event ' Shortly after his stay at the hotel, the son and his family set up camp in Specky Woods. While camping, they are slaughtered by the notorious serial killer Zach Nolan who brutally executed all of his family, though the son went missing, he was on the border of life and death and went rogue, slaughtering anyone who could potentially commit more murders in Specky Woods. He appeared to retain supernatural properties, such as teleportation and increased strength, but his main weakness was how he could be extinguished by sunlight. [[Camping |'Camping ]] He first appears where he surprise attacks the campers after learning that one of them is a murderer. Here, he will stand behind and slaughter players who don’t run, as well as killing players who immediately hide in tents. On the second night, he abruptly teleports in front of the players after the cave collapses and they are forced to go through a bear cave, and will deal damage to the player closest to him. However, he won’t stick around to slaughter players, He will then appear on the third night, where he kidnaps a random player offscreen. His final appearance on the game is where he releases a darkness, again in the third night, forcing players to climb a pillar, the son is on the other pillar and will slowly approach the players, until the sun rises and he immediately gets weakened by the sun. As the players accuse him of poisoning, murdering and kidnapping, he denies the poisoning and reveals that he was simply tying to prevent another murder taking place in Specky Woods, the players will see the backpack which has a random player's name labelled on it. This player is the murderer whom the son was trying to defeat. After that, the murderer will take out a sword but he does nothing because the game already ended. In the solo ending he teleports behind the last remaining player, the murderer, and snaps his neck. In the secret ending, he is on the floor of the shed, telling viewers that the monster is the son [[Camping 2|'Camping 2']] The status of Zach Nolan is dependent upon the ending of Camping 2. In one of the endings, after Zach Nolan baits the players to a cave, he will arrogantly ask if the players know his name. After Daniel identifies him, he will charge at the players with a knife but the Beast teleports in front of him. Nolan screams in fear, before his head is ripped off by The Son who will screech “I’m Free”, after which he will vaporize. He will not decapitate Nolan if Daniel isn’t executed, if Daniel is executed he doesn’t make an appearance, as Daniel won’t buy the players enough time and the players will be massacred. Appearance In Hotel, the son has the Brown Charmer hair and a white hoodie with jeans. After the murders, he will appear as a black figure with a fire like face imprinted on the front of his head, with a firm build. After a stepped in the one of the bear traps, he lost his left leg. In Camping 2, his looks from Camping retains, but with a wooden leg. Behaviour The son's quest is to stop any more murders from happening in Specky Woods. This leads him to pick some random people to kill, some people, who thinks that he is a murderer. He is the first character in the game that appears on the first night. He spawns above the campfire. The second night he makes an appearance in the well and through the wall after the two chambers. After, he is seen in the wall of the cave. He is seen for the last time on the other nearby pillar, and from there a black bridge will be spawned that connects the two pillars together. He will cross the bridge, however, will stop midway and fall down due to the sun. Category:Characters